blackcatfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 18: The Cat Deploys
Synopsis The sweeper alliance gathers at a port before heading to Creed's island. It turns out the leader of the alliance is really Number X, Lin Xiaoli, and that Chronos has hired them to act as decoys. Dr. Kanzaki releases nano/Tao beasts on the city, and the sweepers defeat them. They and Chronos decide to work together and fight against Creed. Summary The Numbers are training for their next battle: Jenos vs. David. Kranz vs. Baldor, and Emilio vs. Belze. In another room, Sephiria is meditating and declares that the time has come. The sweepers meet up where Grin tells them that preparations are complete and that they should rest because they will go to Kraken Island the next morning. Suddenly, Train shoots at Grin who deflects the bullet with his scarf-like weapon. Sven and Rins notice the roman number X on the weapon and deduce that Grin is a number. Grin confirms this and re-introduces himself as Lin Xiao Li, Chrono number X. Lin reveals that Chronos was using the sweepers to capture Creed Diskenth. Enraged at being used, the Sweeper's Alliance disbands. Lin mocks them, stating that they are savages. Train questions the number if Erasers aren't savages. Something Lin does not deny. At Kraken Island, Creed is undergoing a procedure that fuses Tao and nanotechnology in his body. Shiki tells doctor to let Creed know when he wakes up that some sweepers will be coming to get him for the bounty on his head. Doctor calls it futile, but Shiki warns him not to underestimate them due to the Black Cat being among them, so doctor tells Shiki to leave the sweepers to him. Shiki agrees and when he leaves, Doctor begins laughing because he is going to unleash his greatest invention on the sweepers. Echidna comes and tells him he better get rid of them before Creed wakes up. Doctor asks if she's worried about the Black Cat and she says that she just doesn't like naughty cats while giving Creed a concerned glance. Sven, Eve, River, and Rinslet try to find someone who can take them to the island. They meet a girl, Ellie, whom also wishes to go to the island to see her parents. Meanwhile, the sweepers are at a cafe, still upset at the shocking reveal this morning. Mundock says that maybe they should go after Creed and capture him, so that everyone ca live in peace. Lacdoll and Gallom object, stating that sweeper work for money. Mundock defends himself by stating that some didn't become sweepers just for money, causing the others to think. Back at meeting place, Lin asks Train why someone like him became a sweeper.Train states that it's none of his business, but Lin presses on. He asks if Train is trying to avenge Saya Minatsuki, but the former number does not answer. Lin keeps urging Train to come back to Chronos, but is unsuccessful and are about to fight, when they are interrupted by a strange monster. They discover that the city is being invaded by these creatures and fight them. The sweepers also help and Lin realizes that the sweepers don't only care for money. They gain his respect and set out to capture Creed. Along the way, they are attacked by Echidna, who puts a bomb in their boat, causing it to explode. Character Appearances Category:Media Category:Anime Category:Episodes